


Special Treatment

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Foot Massage, Kinktober, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "That feelsamazing.""It's working?" Kira asks, slowly dragging the bumpy massage bar along the firmly muscled line of Braeden's bare shoulders. "Because I don’t really know what I'm doing. Allison just told me that this was the best bar for sore muscles.""Well, whatever you're doing, keep doing it."





	Special Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 7 of Kinktober 2017, using the prompt 'body worship'.

"That feels _amazing._ "

"It's working?" Kira asks, slowly dragging the bumpy massage bar along the firmly muscled line of Braeden's bare shoulders. "Because I don’t really know what I'm doing. Allison just told me that this was the best bar for sore muscles." 

"Well, whatever you're doing, keep doing it," Braeden responds, voice muffled by the pillow her face is resting on. In response, Kira moves a little further down the bed and presses the massage bar into a bunch of muscles on the left side of Braeden's spine, a few inches away from a fresh bruise that looks incredibly tender. 

She’s tempted to lean over and gently press her lips to it, but even though the massage bar is made with ingredients that are safe to eat, she doesn’t think that necessarily means that it will taste good if it gets in her mouth. 

"Harder," Braeden requests. Kira does what she's asked, and the sound Braeden makes, a deep, relieved groan, complete with a slight arching of her back, is almost identical to the sound she makes when she comes.

Kira files that piece of information away for future reference. 

She works the massage bar down the length of Braeden's spine, leaving behind a slightly oily sheen that's causing the room to fill with the interlaced scents of cinnamon and coffee beans. Once she’s worked on every inch of skin that isn’t dotted with a bruise or scrape, she moves further down the bed, until she's straddling the back of Braeden's knees. When she starts pressing the bar into the back of Braeden's thighs, into powerful muscles that are knotted, Braeden groans again and twists her head, until Kira can see half of her face. 

"Thank you for doing this," she says, biting her bottom lip when Kira presses down a little harder into a particularly knotted spot. "This week has been hell." 

"I know," Kira says, shuffling down a little further and wiping her oily hands off on her own thighs. "I think we're going to have to wash this stuff off. I got a new lavender bath bomb that’s supposed to be relaxing, if you want to try it tonight." 

"Only if you join me," Braeden replies, the barest hint of a smirk gracing her lips. 

“Obviously,” Kira smiles, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the back of Braeden’s knee before she scoots down even further and pulls Braeden’s feet into her lap. There are thick callouses coating her heels from her boots, and when Kira presses her thumb into one, Braeden groans again. “But let me finish this first.” 

“I love you,” Braeden mumbles, toes curling. 

“Love you too,” Kira replies before giving the task at hand her full attention.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
